Haru Yamamoto
Haru Yamamoto is the daughter of REDACTED and REDACTED. She is a Demon hybrid in End War Online. Currently, Haru works alongside Sento Kasai in EWO, and they take bounties on together, occasionally working solo. She's set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. Appearance - Armored= - REDACTED E= Using this ARM, Haru's armor takes on a black with green detail with slimmer, lighter armor plating. Her arm-integrated sheath remains on her armor, and her demon wing-scarves have become demon wings poised in position behind her. In this form, her coat doesn't flow through the armor, as her scarves have taken on a wing form and replace the coat tails. }} - Super= - REDACTED DD-A= TBA }} }} }} - Reality= IRL, Haru wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing a dark blue skirt, a white blouse, a black-and-blue flannel hoodie over her blouse, a dark blue denim jacket tied around her waist, black stockings, and high-top sneakers in sky blue. Accessories include a replica of her in-game necklace, and a silver ring worn on her right middle finger with blue, wave-like engravings in it. }} Background Real Life Haru was born to REDACTED. They both lived a happy life, and Haru was a very good and sweet little girl. Due to their parents' closeness, Haru and Sento would spend a lot of time together when their parents met at UNKNOWN to talk and catch up with one another. This closeness continued for years to come, becoming especially prevalent in school where the two would try to stick as close together as possible, with the addition of another girl who happened to work at an airsoft shop that the two visited once. Eventually, they each received a RiftGear and a copy of End War Online. End War Online Upon joining the game, Haru was given a Demon Hybrid avatar as it best suited Haru. Afterwards, Haru began a similar training regimen to Sento, asking various top-level mercenaries and bounty hunters to take her as an apprentice of sorts so she could compile these techniques into her own fighting style. While it primarily uses her Frostbite katana, her fighting style freely incorporates her Avalanche pistols and using sniping targets with her Blizzard rifle. Normally, she uses stealth tactics and acts as a sniper, opposing Sento's up-close and wild nature. Personality Unlike her close friend, Haru is more laid-back and care-free. Much like her mother, she's a quiet and submissive girl, though not as shy as her. Because Haru and Sento grew up rather close, she did take after his persistent aspects. Just like her mother, Haru is a really sweet and kind girl, but she is prone to fits of anger if provoked enough. However, that rarely tends to happen, as opposed to Sento's rather short temper. Since Haru's weapons are more precise and tactical than Sento, she uses her weapons in quick strikes or firing at known weak points and ending it all quickly and quietly. Her motto is much like a real sniper: one shot, one kill. Like her mother, Haru can become apathetic and serious to the point of caring about almost nothing, which actually comes from her being taught this by her mother. Though, just like her father, she's usually laid back and care-free, and inherited his spontaneous thinking, generally forgiving nature, and sense of humor. However, Haru isn't as forgiving as her father, and can hold a grudge, though it may not last long. In an ironic twist, Haru most commonly acts very innocent and pretends to know almost nothing about lewd acts. When it comes to immodest things, Haru tends to shrug it off and play innocent, but she is full aware of such acts and would like to try it out for someone some day. In reality, Haru tends to save those immodest things for Sento, since he's the only person she trusts enough with these types of things, though Sento tends to be flustered by these acts. Her bond with Sento is so great that when he isn't around, she often feels lonely and uncomfortable, especially in real life situations where boys may be asking her out. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Demon Hybrid * Occupation - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter * Main Equipment: ** Frostbite ** Avalanche ** Hailstone ** Blizzard Haru's specialty is sniping, where her patience can persist for days on end and her focus will never waver. In addition, she's trained in various stealth infiltration techniques, silently executing targets from afar or up close if needed. To top it off, she is also skilled with swords, wielding her Frostbite katana in focused, controlled strikes with purpose and immense focus behind every swing. Haru isn't afraid to use firearms in combat, occasionally pairing one of her sword strikes with a shot from her Avalanche pistols or raining a barrage of bullets from her Hailstone sub-machine guns as a distraction for her next slash. Since Frostbite is a Soul Catalyst, Haru is able to infuse Anima into it, giving her sword a colder, deadlier edge. Her guns are Soul Catalysts also capable of Anima Infusion, though this technique is often unused since they increase the noise produced from shots fired. Her style of fighting is almost the polar opposite of Sento's. While he hits hard, fast, and wildly, she fights with precision, concentration, and manipulation. She lures her opponent into a strategical disadvantage before seizing the opportunity to quickly execute them. Haru also makes extensive use of parrying, slowly whittling away at the enemy's posture before executing them with Frostbite. Haru uses a customized Kawasaki Ninja H2R motorcycle as in-game transport only, since Sento is willing to give her a ride on his own bike IRL. Her bike sports a navy blue color scheme and several performance upgrades, featuring a reinforced frame and retuned engine, though it's nowhere near as extensively upgraded as Sento's own bike. For obvious safety purposes, she wears a black and blue full-faced helmet with Bluetooth headphones for communication and/or listening to music while riding in-game. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Haru was created with the bulk of her profile at 4:20AM PST. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-68, H-82. * Haru has an ice motif, where as Sento can be linked to a fire motif. * Her name comes from the character Haru Miura from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Her last name comes from Takeshi Yamamoto of the same anime. * Haru's voice actress, Kaho Takeda, is the actress for Misora Isurugi on Kamen Rider Build, who is the namesake of one of Haru's Avalanche pistols. * Like Sento, Haru adores cats and wants to own one. She does also enjoy the company of rabbits, but her adoration of cats is greater. Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Player Category:Hybrid Player